


The Nightmares We Share

by DawnsEternalLight



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bonding, Brothers, Family, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnsEternalLight/pseuds/DawnsEternalLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Wayne cant get any sleep, and it's all because of stupid Grayson and his inability to sneak into the right room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmares We Share

Damian had almost fallen asleep when a plop shook his entire bed, followed by a relieved groan. The voice was instantly recognizable.

"Grayson."

The older man propped himself up on an elbow and frowned in the dim moonlight, "Damian? What are you doing in my room?"

Damian sighed, he wasn’t going to be getting to sleep any time soon. He sat up and raised an eyebrow at his oldest brother. Realization dawned on Dick and he ran a hand through his hair.

"This isn't my room."

"Obviously,” Damian’s lip quirked in an almost smile, “Wanna talk about it?”

"Nah, it’s not important."

Damian nodded and stood, "If you’re going to stay then you need to shower. I don't want you stinking up my sheets. In the meantime, I’m hungry, and I guess I can make you something too."

"Dami-" but he was already gone so Dick decided to take him up on his offer. By the time he returned, showered and clean, a desk lamp illuminated Damian sitting cross legged on his bed, a plate of sandwiches in front of him. Careful this time Dick sat down on the opposite side of the bed and scooted closer to the sandwiches.

"Peanut butter and jelly?" He asked picking one up.

"I didn't want to wake Pennyworth."

"More like peanut butter with a splash of jelly."

"I like peanut butter."

"Obviously."

There were a few moments of silence between them as they ate. Damian had made a lot of sandwiches and Dick was hungry enough to eat the whole plate. He glanced over at Damian who was still nibbling on his first one.

He picked up another sandwich, "How come you’re not on patrol?"

Damian glared down at his sandwich, "Father has me on lock down."

"What'd you do this time?"

Damian frowned and took a large bite out of the sandwich, chewing with more gusto than Dick had seen all night.

"That bad, eh?"

"No. I got hurt. It's foolish really. He lets everyone else fight with stitches."

Dick raised an eyebrow at him, "Just stitches?"

"TT, yes just stitches. Father has been over protective since-" he trailed off.

Dick reached for another sandwich to find the plate empty, "It's his way of showing he cares."

"I know that. Besides, I wanted tonight off anyway."

Dick smiled at this but didn't press him further. Instead he moved the plate to the nightstand and fell back into the bed.

"Too tired to find your own room, Grayson?"

"Something like that."

"Then keep to your side of the bed,” Damian crawled under the covers and glanced over at him, “I don't want Pennyworth walking in on us snuggled like some kind of school children."

Dick grinned, "I hate to break this to you, Damian, but you are a school child."

His statement was answered by a pillow to the face that Dick let slid down into his arms as he laughed.

"Go to sleep, Grayson,” Damian said clicking off the light.

But he didn't. Or maybe he couldn't. Too much had happened and he was still processing it all. There was a reason he’d mistaken Damian’s room for his own tonight. He’d been so busy with Spyral, taking it down and chasing after agent after agent that he was close to burnout.

His gaze drifted to his younger brother, the moonlight lighting Damian’s relaxed features. His age really showed when he was asleep. All his walls were down and he was relaxed, something Dick wished he would do more often.

He sat there for a long time, letting Damian's peace wash away his own turmoil until the kid's face scrunched up in a grimace and he began squirming under the sheets with the mumbled protests obvious of a nightmare.

Worry and instinct had Dick shaking Damian’s shoulder with a gentle hand, "Damian, Damian.  Wake up."

Damian’s eyes flew open, and he barreled into Dick. For a millisecond Dick worried that he was on the attack, leftover from his dream, but his brother burrowed his face into his chest while wrapping his arms around him.

"It's alright, it’s ok, it was just a dream," Dick found himself stroking Damian's hair while whispering the comforting words.

When the boy stopped shuddering Dick hazarded the question, "Wanna talk about it?"

Damian's answer was a head shake into his chest, "Want some more sandwiches?" Another head shake.

So they sat there for a few more minutes until Damian went to pull away, but Dick found himself pulling Damian back.

"I'm fine now, Grayson you can let go.”  

Instead of answering Dick fell back into the bed, dragging Damian with him. The kid gave an outraged squawk before trying to wiggle out of Dick’s grasp, "Let go, Grayson. I don't need you-"

"But I do," it was the first excuse he could think of and it was true, plus it had the added effect of almost instantly winning the younger boy to his side.  

"I've had a string of nightmares lately, and my best guess is you have too. Maybe this way we can both beat them tonight."

Damian relaxed in his arms, "If it will help you, I guess I can allow it. But just this once."

Dick tucked Damian’s head under his chin and Damian curled into him, "Goodnight, Grayson."

"Goodnight, Damian."

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I've found myself hopelessly in love with the Batfamily, especially Dami and Grayson. Their relationship just fascinates me and I hope I've done it justice in this first fic.


End file.
